Power Packed Princesses
by locolatinokid
Summary: The four sisters Ariel, Aurora, Belle and Tiana are princesses but no one knows. They go to high school like normal 15 year olds. But they have super-powers and they need to learn how to use them so they can fight the villains and keep it a secret
1. It Begins

**P.P.P. **

**(Power Packed Princesses) **

**How It All Started**

**Hey, you ever wondered what it's like to be a princess with some kick-ass powers. Yeah I wondered what it was like too. Until my sisters and I were walking outside the castle and suddenly Belle started floating. It was all weird. Then she started flying around the area, the rest of us were pretty freaked out. Ariel tried to catch her then she started flying too. Pretty soon we were all flying! It was an experience. Then we started witnessing some other powers we had. Like shooting fire, water blasts, ice, lighting, duplication, teleportation, super-sonic scream, laser eyes and we were skilled in martial arts! That bought us stronger together! And pretty soon we formed the P.P.P. The power packed princesses. Ehh we could have had a better name but we like it! And then we had to face our first villain! OMG that was soo much fun! Let me tell you how it all began. **

**1. **It Begins****

**It was a beautiful day. The sun was shining, the birds were singing and that annoying bird kept chirping its little head off. Ariel, Aurora, Belle and Tiana just woke up. It was time for the breakfast. Ariel thought to herself "UGH! I really hate getting up sometimes man!" Tiana said "Good Morning my sisters!" Belle threw a pillow at her face "SHUT-UP!" Ariel said "Guys, its just another day we should get up. "The 4 girls got out of bed and walked to the door slowly. Suddenly a loud THUD came from downstairs. Ariel ran downstairs to see what it was. It was their father King Eric. "What was that father? Are you okay?" said Ariel. "Yeah I'm fine love, I just dropped my suitcase on my foot!" Suddenly the other girls came downstairs. Belle saw the suitcase on her father's foot. She picked it up of his foot and gave him an apple from the tree. He kissed her on the forehead and said "Thanks belle!" Belle gleamed. Ariel rolled her eyes and said Daddy's girl under her breath. "Okay girl's I'm going to the airport now I'll see you in 6 months." They all lined up to hug him. He kissed each of them on their foreheads. He slammed the door shut. Tiana said "okay girls 6 months all to ourselves hello do you know what that means?" The door opened again and it was King Eric again. He said "since you guys are 15 now there are some unusual things that you might see happening to yourselves" Ariel looked confused. Aurora said "Like what father?" he said "oh well umm I don't know…things that other kids can't do I guess." They shrugged and said bye again. Tiana said "now back to what I was saying we" she was cut off by Ariel who said "what do you think he means by that? Im creeped out now!" aurora said "hmmm I don't know but I have experienced some weird things happening like I blasted fire out of my hands one day!" Tiana said "don't be so silly darling! It was probably a dream." Ariel said "I blasted water from my hands one day!" tiana said "alright with this foolishness we have a school to go to you know!" DING DING DING the clock rang 8:00. They were late. The girls ran to their separate bathrooms and washed up. They met outside the palace and hopped in the car. The butler Flynn drove them to school. High school was not fun. And no one knew they were princesses. But deep inside the girls did possess powers that no other teens had before. Some of their powers didn't manifest yet. They were walking down the halls of H.S. 234 when they bumped into Ariel's crush Caleb. He waved and said hi and she blushed and kept walking. Belle whispered to her "Ariel you should talk to him" She nodded her head no! Belle said "you need to! Do you know how many girls want him! Your hot go get him." Ariel was really shy. They finally reached Room 401. Algebra the hardest of all subjects. They hated the teacher Mr. Stephen with a passion. He always picked on Tiana. But today she was in no mood to be angered. He said" You 4 are late! I'm sick of you girls always being late to my class! Sit down! And tiana I have a special seat for you right next to me." Tiana said" umm hell no!" Mr. Stephen slammed his fist down on the table! "you're going to sit your ass wherever the hell I tell you to damn sit!" Tiana clenched her fists and suddenly a ball of fire appeared in her hands and she shot it at him and he burned and turned to ash. The whole class cheered! Tiana ran out the classroom crying. Ariel Aurora and Belle just stood there in shock. Ariel ran after her and sat her down on the bench. Tiana was sobbing. Ariel said "I think that's what dad meant when he said that we would experience weird things" Tiana nodded in agreement. Ariel said "we have super powers, wait WE HAVE SUPER POWERS! OMG THAT'S AWESOME! I WONDER WHAT MINE ARE!" BEEP BEEP BEEP 7:00. Time to wake up. Ariel said "wow! I had the weirdest dream ever!" Tiana said "Good Morning my sisters!" Belle threw a pillow at her face "SHUT-UP!" Ariel thought to herself wow this is weird…I have a feeling there's going to be a thud coming from downstairs." THUD! The girls walked to the door to see what was up. Ariel yelled "STOP! IT'S DADS SUITCASE! It fell on his foot!" aurora said "dad's suitcase? Where's he going? He never told us he was going anywhere! Are you okay ariel?" ariel said" fine you don't believe me go downstairs and see" The 4 girls ran downstairs to see if Ariel was right and sure enough she was right! Belle picked up the suitcase off his foot and gave him an apple from the tree. And he kissed her forehead and said "Thanks Belle!" Belle gleamed. Ariel thought to herself "this is all way too weird…what happened next?" King Eric said "okay girls im going to the airport now I'll see you in 6 months." Tiana said "and where the hell are you going?" he looked nervous and said "nowhere im going to be late so bye!" he kissed all off them on their foreheads and dashed out the door. Tiana said "okay girls 6 months all to ourselves hello you know what that means?" The door opened again a man in grey appeared and slowly walked towards the girls. Ariel said "not to be rude but who the fuck are you!" The man said " No one special im just here to exterminate you brats before you realize what you can do." he walked closer towards the girls. Tiana said 'yeah im not dying today or anytime soon...get back girls!" Tiana ran up to him and kicked him in the crotch. The man fell to the floor on his knees and said "your gonna pay for that bitch." Ariel said "try us!" belle grabbed her sisters and ran up the stairs. Belle said panicking" what do you think he meant when he said before we realize what we can do?" before anyone could answer the man in grey appeared and said" im still here bitches! they screamed and ran into the bedroom! not breathing Belle said "oh my fucking gosh! we shouldn't have to run in our own house! like who the fuck does this nigga think he is!" BOOM! they man in grey kicked down the door. Tiana said "enough of this shit! im gonna kick his ass back to wherever the hell he came from!" Tiana clenched her fists together and a huge ball of fire appeared. Ariel said "what the? since when could you do that?" Tiana said" ariel i love you but just shut the fuck up and watch!" she threw the fireball at him and he flew out the room and turned to nothing. Tiana said" and that's how you take care of a dick!" Ariel ran up to tiana and gave her a hug. Aurora said" OMG! that was awesome tiana! i wonder if the rest of us can do anything else!" Tiana said "alright we are going to be late for school and we are still sitting in pajamas! let's dip!" they ran to their individual bathrooms and took a shower and got dressed. They left the castle and walked to school. They made it just in time! Tiana said"okay girls after school its power testing cause i dont see any of you guys possessing abilities..so i wanna try it out!" Everyone nodded in agreement. belle said"yo tiana now that you have fire powers i hope Mr. Stephen doesn't piss you off today." Tiana said"oh no! if he does it'll be the end of him!" they laughed and walked into the building. It was going to be an awesome school day! **


	2. There's A Fire In All Of Us

**2. There's A Fire In All Of Us**

**RING RING RING RING! 1st Period! Tiana said"that's the bell for first period which means algebra with Mr. Stephen. I hate that guy!" Belle said" we all hate that guy! he thinks he's all that but he aint jack!" Aurora and Ariel laughed while they walked to room 401. They walked into the classroom and noticed that no one was sitting. Tiana asked one of her classmates Poca why was everyone standing up. She said" Mr. Stephen said he's changing seats for what reason i don't know." Tiana shot a very aggravated look. Ariel walked up to her and said "what's wrong teetee?" Tiana said"that idiot of a teacher is changing seats." Suddenly a voice came from behind Tiana "so i'm an idiot ?" Tiana rolled her eyes and turned around. "yes you are an idiot and may i add that your an also an ignorant little fool who has no regard for people's feelings and may i ask how the hell did you get a job here? i wouldn't hire your ass for nothing!" she said. Ariel looked at tiana like you did not just say that! Mr. Stephen said "very well since you feel that way you now bought a ticket to the principal's office have fun! Tiana said" i don't have to go anywhere!" The class is just staring at the two amazed. Mr. Stephen said"you know what-fine EVERYONE TAKE A SEAT!" the class found seats within 3 seconds. Mr. Stephen said" i have a special seat for you right next to me tiana!" Tiana said"umm hell no." He slammed his fists down on the table and said'i have taken enough disrespect from you today! your going to sit your ass wherever the hell i tell you to damn sit!" Ariel knew what was coming next, but before she could react Tiana had already clenched her fists and the ball of fire already appeared. Tiana shot at him and he burned and turned to ash. The whole class cheered and Ariel screamed"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO TIANA WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING!" she turned around and said"i told you before we walked in the school if he pisses me off it's the end of him..literally!" Ariel said"i thought you were joking!" Tiana said"ariel you should know me by now...i dont joke " Since there was no teacher class was technically over cause no one was going to get up and start teaching! so everyone decided to get up and walk to their next class. Ariel, Aurora and Belle ran up to Tiana to talk to her. Belle said'i guess we dont have algebra for a while! haha" Tiana said"no it's not funny..i love algebra i just cant stand that teacher. i think we should go home." Ariel said"what? we cant go home! it's only first period! Aurora said"yeah i think Tiana is right we should go home! It was decided. The 4 girls left the school to go home. When they arrived at the castle Belle noticed something peculiar. All the windows were broken and the door was creaked open a bit. Belle ran inside to see whats wrong. She found the house to be completely trashed and they found their fathers dead body laying there on the floor with a note next to him that said:**

**Dear Super Powered Brats,**

**when you read this you may or may not have figured out that you have some ridiculous creepy freaky powers. however you are not foiling my plans to take over the world and become the richest woman alive! you may find out who i am but i dont care you'll never stop me so dont even try! and if you try to stop me i'll have my evil minions destroy all of you! like how your father was easy to kill...his powers were weak! HA pitiful! have a evil day**

**- signed C.D.N.**

**Belle picked up the note and ran outside to give it to her sisters. Tiana read it quickly and said"okay whose C.D.N.?" Belle said"if i knew i wouldn't have even bothered to show you the note and just tell you blah blah blah killed our daddy hello where's your brain!" Ariel said"yeah well all i know is we have to find out who this is and stop them before they kill anyone else." Aurora nodded and said"yeah but first things first! we gotta figure out what other powers we have so we know what to work with and then we can find out who this bitch is." Tiana said"wow Aurora that was actually a good idea! come up with more in the future!" Aurora gleamed. Ariel said"yeah as Tiana said this morning it's time for power practice! so we have to dig deep inside our selves and find out what other abilities we posses." The girls walked inside the castle and tried to find a location they could use to find their powers. Belle was walking down in the basement and noticed a door opened magically. She walked inside and noticed that it had all these dummies and weapons used for training. She smiled and ran up the stairs to find her sisters. She found Ariel, Aurora and Tiana sitting on the couch watching tv. She said"GUYS! i found a room perfect for training!" The 3 of them followed Belle into the basement and once again the door opened magically. Suddenly a video display came up and their father appeared on the screen and he said "hello darlings i see you have discovered your powers like Ariel has the ability to see the future in her dreams...that's how she knew tiana was going to turn her teacher to ash and how the suitcase was going to fall on my foot this morning. Tiana nice job shooting those fireballs! im proud of you!" Belle said"wait! if your DEAD how did you know tiana shot the fireball?" The screen said"Beacause im not really dead! im right here!" The screen pulled away to reveal their father standing right there before their eyes. Tiana ran up to him and said"wait! if your alive here then whose dead laying upstairs?" Eric said"thats just my duplicate! thats one of my powers. And i know all of you want to know who C.D.N. is her name is Cleo De Nile." Tiana said"I heard of her she's one of the evilest woman alive! don't worry daddy we're going to find her and destroy her!" Eric said" i know you guys will! but when you find her you have to pretend im really dead cause if she knows im not she'll come back here and kill me for real!" Ariel said "Dont worry daddy. we won't let you down!" He hugged all of his daughter's and said " I love all of you. now i know where her lair is! you four have to go and destory everything and everyone you see! its important you do or else we are all doomed caprende?" They all nodded. It was time for their first mission!**


	3. Every Plan Has A Flaw

**3. Every Plan Has A Flaw **

**Ariel, Aurora, Belle and Tiana decided it was time to get cracking on the power testing. Ariel thought it was going to be tough training but if meant stopping Cleo De Nile she'd do it. Tiana said"ladies it's time...lets get it popping!" Aurora said"okay well after we're done with this little party we need a plan!" Ariel said"yeah aurora's right we need a plan." Tiana said"obviously we need a plan BUT we need to figure out what powers we have we cant just decide to take on Cleo De Nile! Like what do we look like doing that!" Belle said"TIANA! CALM DOWN! i really think we should just go take of this woman i mean time we have sitting here power training shes' plotting to take over the world!" Ariel suddenly screamed"GUYS! LOOK AT ME! I'M FLOATING IN MIDAIR!" They turned around to Ariel who indeed was floating. But she wasn't actually floating she was flying. Aurora said'alright! Ariel can fly so we just hold on to each other and kick Cleo's ass" Tiana said"hmmm...sounds like a plan to me!" "ALRIGHT!" they screamed in unison. Their dad appeared out of nowhere and said"before you guy's go i made some suits for guys! and they absorb your powers so if you use fire the suit wont burn but they weren't tested out yet.." Ariel said"we'll test them now." He said"but their not tested yet!" Belle said"did you not hear what Ariel just said? WE'LL TEST THEM NOW!" Belle grabbed the suits and said"ITS TIME TO SUIT UP LADIES!" They put on the suits and grabbed on to Ariel and they flew out of the house. Their dad yelled from below"your powers come from your mind! just think of something and it'll happen!" They nodded like they heard him. Belle said"he's probably nagging about some stupidness...like be careful or call me when you get there." Ariel said"NO...thats not what he said...he said to just think of a power and it'll happen like if i let go of all of you right now just think about flying." Tiana said"ARE YOU CRAZY YOU CANT LET US GO!" Ariel nodded her head yes and she let go of her sisters. They started tumbling towards the ground. Ariel yelled down"THINK ABOUT FLYING!" They were still falling. Ariel thought to herself"man i thought they were going to start flying like how i was in the house...oh well..should i save them?" There was a loud THUMP CRASH BOOM. Ariel flew down to see what was the commotion. Tiana crashed into a house, Belle crashed in the middle of the street and Aurora crashed into a gas station which blew up on impact. Ariel tried to locate her sisters and she found Belle laying in the street half unconscious. She called out to her that a car was coming but Belle couldnt hear her. The car hit Belle but she was fine. There was a big dent in the front of car! Aurora got up from the gas station rubble to see Belle and Ariel. Aurora said"OWWWWWWWW! umm Belle are you okay?" Belle nodded her head. Tiana flew out of the house she crashed into and yelled "GUYS IM FLYING!" They turned around and Tiana was indeed flying. Ariel said"guys how did you crash! i told you to think about flying and then you'll stop falling!' Belle got up off the floor and smacked Ariel across the face and said"what the hell is wrong with you! you let us go! talking all this crazy shit if we think about flying we gonna start floating! what! what! sometimes i wonder what you think-" She was cut off by Tiana who said"BELLE CALM YOURSELF! WE'RE ALIVE AREN'T WE!" They nodded Belle apologized to Ariel and gave her a hug. Tiana told Belle"i was thinking about flying and i started floating so Ariel was right i dont think we did it when we were falling...admit it when you were falling you were not thinking about flying!" Aurora and Belle nodded. "see i was right now lets try this again and go looking for that bitch!" They all were flying and took off towards the sky. One of the citizens below yelled"YOU BETTER GET OUT OF HERE YOU CRAZY DEMONS!" They all giggled and kept going towards Cleo's lair. **


End file.
